1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to septal surgery. More particularly, the present invention relates to an improved septal stapler apparatus that places surgical staples in a patient's septal tissue responsive to a trigger pull that moves two elongated spaced apart appendages together, one pushing a staple toward the other and through the selected tissue.
2. Background of the Invention
The following US patents, which contain background information, are incorporated herein by reference:
TABLE IPAT. NO.TITLEISSUE DATE5,540,240Intranasal Septal Fastener Driving30 Jul. 1996Method5,361,782Intranasal Septal Stapling Method8 Nov. 19945,370,294Intranasal Septal Stapling Device and6 Dec. 1994Method6,283,121Manual Pump and Ambu Bag4 Sep. 20016,131,790Surgical Stapler and Cartridge17 Oct. 20005,351,871Intranasal Septal Stapling Device4 Oct. 19945,915,615Tissue Fastening Device29 Jun. 1999